Internal combustion fuel injection systems typically require some form of pressure controlling device (e.g., a pressure regulator or a pressure relief valve) to maintain an appropriate fuel pressure at the fuel injectors. Conventional fuel pressure regulators may have elastomeric diaphragms, or molded seals in their devices. Such conventional fuel pressure regulators are generally able to maintain reasonable pressure integrity with a good pressure gradient. For example, a conventional 350 kPa@ 20 LPH regulator may exhibit a pressure gradient of 0.18 kPa/LPH between 20 LPH and 250 LPH flow rate, and flow rates up to 400 LPH may be achieved with no indication of flow rate limitation. Disadvantageously, conventional fuel pressure regulators display significantly increased pressure drops at low flow rates because compression of the fuel regulator seal by the housing seal surface causes a turbulent flow path, which functions to increase the pressure drop. Additionally, conventional pressure regulators are too large and too expensive for most small engine applications.